


as long as i got you

by strawberryfishz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Bokuto Koutarou, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emphasis on Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Time Skip, Yeahhh, idk how to tag this, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfishz/pseuds/strawberryfishz
Summary: Bokuto just whines, turning his face to press his cheek into Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo wraps his arms tighter around him into a proper hug. “Bad day?”Bokuto hums in affirmation.Bokuto’s having a rough day, but Kuroo’s there to help
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	as long as i got you

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to hold bokuto,,,,,and throw all my insecurities into him
> 
> bokuroo for the soul!!! i was in need of some comfort so i wrote it myself
> 
> title from _pretty boy_ by the neighborhood

Kuroo’s just starting to wake up when the door opens.

He registers it, but doesn’t think anything of it until a body is being pressed to his.

Part of him thinks he should be more worried than he is—this could be a murder attempt.

But another part of him knows that someone rubbing their face in his chest is a very poor murder attempt.

“Kou?” He calls, hands reaching down and finding a head of hair, broad shoulders. He hangs on, threading his fingers through the hair. 

Bokuto hums, the sound buzzing against Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo frowns. Bokuto is usually more verbal when he first comes home.

“Welcome home,” he tries, tugging gently at the hair at his fingertips, trying to get Bokuto to look at him. Bokuto sets his chin on Kuroo’s chest and looks up at him, eyes watery and face pulled into a pout. “Oh, baby,” Kuroo says, lifting his legs to pull him closer. “What’s the matter?”

Bokuto just whines, turning his face to press his cheek into Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo wraps his arms tighter around him into a proper hug. “Bad day?”

Bokuto hums in affirmation. 

Kuroo leans down to kiss the top of his head, lazily rubbing his back. He’s still blinking sleep from blearily eyes, but he does the best to comfort in this state. “Wanna talk about it?” He offers.

Bokuto shakes his head. It’s Kuroo’s turn to hum. “That’s okay, baby,” he says, continuing his motions. He knows Bokuto likes it when he plays with his hair, so he lets his fingers dance across his scalp, watching the way the silver and black fall against his fingers. 

He hears breath hitch, and when he looks down, Bokuto’s face has scrunched up, and he can feel hot tears soaking into his shirt. “Oh, no, Kou,” Kuroo tuts, turning his face into Bokuto’s hair. “None of that.”

But he lets Bokuto cry it out, quiet but violent sobs raking through his body. He hates when it gets like this; it usually only happens when he gets down on himself from one too many bad passes, or a flopped serve. Days when even the most logical explanations won’t get through his head, and all he can think is how  _ he messed up _ —

Well, that’s what Kuroo was for.

When Bokuto’s sobs simmer down to shivers, he gently guides him to sit up. Kuroo takes Bokuto’s face between his hands, holding eye contact just for a moment, before he leans in and kisses him on the lips. It’s soft, entirely gentle, and he can feel Bokuto exhale, sinking into Kuroo’s steady hold.

He pulls back, watching Bokuto’s face. His bottom lip trembles, and a few tears slip out from where he’s squeezed his eyes shut. Kuroo wipes them away with his thumb. He leans forward, turning Bokuto’s head to kiss the salt away. He continues to lay wet kisses on Bokuto’s cheek, down to his jaw. Bokuto squirms.

“Tetsu….” It’s the first thing he’s said since he got home. They’re getting somewhere. 

He goes onto the other cheek, ignoring Bokuto’s lighthearted pushes at his shoulders, and begins to peck at his neck. Then, he goes in for the kill, blowing a loud raspberry into Bokuto’s jaw. 

The reaction is instantaneous—Bokuto’s face scrunches up in a good way this time, a smile cracking open and he lets out a wet laugh. “ _ Testurou _ ,” he gasps as Kuroo doesn’t stop the kissing, instead only pulling Bokuto closer to continue his assault. 

He’s made Bokuto smile. That’s really all that matters. 

Bokuto slumps against him, and Kuroo relents, going back to holding him close. He feels Bokuto let out a shaky sigh. Kuroo rubs his back. 

“Do you want takeout?” He asks softly, tilting Bokuto’s chin up to look at him. “Maybe that Chinese place you like?”

“Mm,” Bokuto mumbles, eyes fluttering shut. Kuroo watches his eyelashes. “That’d be nice.”

“Your usual?”

Bokuto nods.

Kuroo leans down and kisses his forehead. “Why don’t you take a shower while I order it?”

Bokuto takes another deep, shuddering breath and lets it out. “Yeah, okay.” He gently pushes away from Kuroo, and Kuroo mourns his warmth.

He knows that showers make Bokuto feel better. It’s a reset point, where he can be by himself for a little while. He can cry the tears he doesn’t want Kuroo to see.

He watches Bokuto head into their bathroom, waits a beat, and then reaches for his phone. He knows both their orders by heart, reciting it to the man on the phone that he knows by name by now.

Hanging up, he stretches his limbs, still tight from his nap. He studies their living room, eyeing the dining room chairs they never use, thinking of the extra sheets in the closet….

He knows just the thing to cheer Bokuto up.

  
  
  
  


The fort is obviously rushed—the sheets are thin even though there are two of them and the ceiling caves in the center. But Kuroo grabs their comforters and all their pillows and on the inside, it feels pretty homey.

He hears the bathroom door open, and the soft pads of bare feet against wood floors.

Then, there’s a gasp. “Tetsu!”

Bokuto’s head peaks into the little entrance to the cave, face much brighter than before. His eyes are bloodshot and he looks tired, but the smile that’s cracking open his face could fool anyone. 

Then Bokuto’s crawling in, still clad in only his bath towel, barely hanging onto his waist as he hurriedly makes his way to Kuroo. “C’mon, Kou, get some clothes,” Kuroo teases, but there’s no bite to it, and he welcomes Bokuto’s embrace, skin still warm and pink from the shower. Bokuto kisses him, hard and wet and energetic and all  _ Bokuto _ , and Kuroo considers this a win. He links his arms around Bokuto’s neck, pulling him closer, closer, until Bokuto’s naked body is falling into his clothed one.

“I have the best boyfriend ever,” Bokuto says into the corner of Kuroo’s mouth. He turns his head to him again.

“You like it?” Kuroo asks between wet pecks. 

Bokuto lets out a pleased  _ Mmhm! _ that makes Kuroo grin, flipping them over so Kuroo’s hovering over him. 

Their intercom buzzes.

Kuroo groans, pulling back begrudgingly. Bokuto’s hand is stuck in his hair, and it takes a little too long for him to weave it out.

“Stay here,” Kuroo demands with a point of his finger. For good measure, he grabs the nearest blanket and wraps it around Bokuto, practically swaddling him. “Don’t wanna scar the delivery man.” Bokuto giggles, bright and warm.

He receives their food, ducks into their bedroom to grab Bokuto a pair of briefs and a sweatshirt, and returns to their little tent. 

“Bon appetit,” he jokes, setting down the bag of food and tossing the clothing to Bokuto. He watches him dress, realizing that the fort is a little too small for two grown men over 190 centimeters. Bokuto seems to have no complaints though, tugging his hoodie over his head before digging into the bag for his meal and a pair of chopsticks.

They dig in, and Kuroo watches Bokuto carefully. He seems much happier than he did when he first got home, freshly showered and a mouth stuffed full. He lets Kuroo steal a piece of his beef in exchange for a bite of Kuroo’s own meal, and it’s nice, normal. But there’s still an edge to his boyfriend, the way his shoulders are set, the way he clenches his jaw.

Kuroo clears his throat. “What’s the matter?”

Bokuto looks up, surprised. “Nothing’s the matter,” he says, but his voice still sounds high, like it would only take a tap to crack.

“There’s still something wrong,” Kuroo says, setting down his container. “You know I won’t let it go until you tell me.”

Bokuto exhales through his nose, swallowing his mouthful. He looks up to Kuroo, whose stare is unrelenting, and Bokuto grimaces. He clears his throat.

“All right, fine,” Bokuto grumbles, and, so quiet Kuroo would miss it if he wasn’t listening so closely, Bokuto mumbles, “It’s just…you’re too good for me.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shoot up. Before he can say anything, Bokuto continues. “You’re so good, and you do so much for me, and I fuck everything up.” His voice cracks. “I don’t wanna fuck this up, I just don’t wanna lose you. I know I can be too much, and I’m constantly needing attention, and I’m so annoying—”

“I’m gonna stop you there,” Kuroo says, and Bokuto’s voice trails out. His eyes have gotten watery again, so Kuroo scoots closer to him, taking his dish out of his hands and setting it on the floor next to them. Kuroo pulls him into his arms, and Bokuto lets his head rest on his shoulder.

“You’re perfect, Kou.”

“I’m not—” Bokuto starts, but Kuroo shushes him.

“Nuh uh, my turn,” he says, no bite to it. “Your perfect, Japan National Volleyball Team-san, Beautiful Smile and Gorgeous Body-san, Brightens Up My Every Day-san.” He can feel Bokuto’s eye roll, but he continues. “You’re fucking crazy if you think you could get away from me,” Kuroo grumbles, leaning down to kiss Bokuto. “I can’t let anyone else have someone this beautiful.” He makes sure he has eye contact when he says, “I am with you for entirely selfish reasons.”

He watches Bokuto smile, and he grins in response. “Seriously though,” he says, tone dipping, “I want to be with you, and when I say that, I mean all of you. That means good days and bad days, smiles and tears, hmm?” He leans in, giving Bokuto another peck on the lips. “I love you.”

Bokuto sighs. “I love you, too.”

Kuroo narrows his eyes. “So don’t talk bad about my Kou.”

Bokuto laughs. “Okay, okay.”

They finish their dinner, and Kuroo pulls out his laptop, finding some movie for them to watch. He settles himself between Bokuto’s legs, his back to Bokuto’s chest, and they watch together. Bokuto’s arms wrapped tight around him are secure, his heat warming Kuroo to the core.

Halfway through, he tilts his head back to look at Bokuto, and finds that he’s fallen asleep, a line of drool dripping down his chin. Kuroo snickers.

With his toe, he shuts his laptop to pause the movie, before carefully shifting in Bokuto’s arms to face him. He buries his face into Bokuto’s chest, smelling laundry detergent and body wash. 

“Tetsu,” he hears, and Kuroo looks up. Bokuto’s looking down at him, eyes sleepy, and Kuroo can’t help but lean up to kiss him. “Thank you.” 

Kuroo’s heart swells a little, and he feels a bit stupid for letting a simple thanks affect him like that. “Of course, darling,” he says, resting his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. “I love you,” he says, kissing where his hoodie dips to reveal his throat. 

“Love you,” Bokuto slurs, and Kuroo hears his snores start up again.

He takes it he feels better. 

With one last kiss to Bokuto’s shoulder, Kuroo settles in, grabbing one of the many blankets to drape over them, and follows Bokuto into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the world to me!
> 
> go yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/strawbsuguru)


End file.
